sudrian_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Inheritance
Inheritance '''is a seven-part movie that makes up the third season of Sudrian Conflict. Following the release of part 7, the movie was released as a single two-hour video. Plot '''Part 1 Nine years after the events of Authority, Sodor has finally matched its glory days. Phil Aardman is sitting in his office when his friend Robert Stewart, the US military general seen in Authority, comes and visits him. He has accumulated enough vacation time to be able to visit the UK and has come to Sodor during his trip. They spend some time catching up with each other, and then Robert notices a chest of drawers in the corner of the office, separated from everything else. Phil says that it has the possessions of Sir Topham Hatt and William Meisner, the railway's two previous controllers, inside. Robert suggests opening it, so Phil does so. He finds a picture of Meisner with a mysterious man, while someone else appears to have been cut out of the picture. The photo is dated 1894, which Robert and Phil find curious as the North Western Railway was opened in 1895. Robert suggests that perhaps there are more things in the chest and suggests that Phil should continue digging. In the past decade, Phil Aardman has purchased two new engines: Daisy the diesel railcar and Fergus the railway traction engine. Fergus constantly abides by the rules, which frustrates Ben, who wants someone to fill the void left by his long-deceased twin Bill. Thomas is on his branch line. He notices a peculiar man get off his train at every station, look at him, and then get back on board. At Knapford Station, Thomas notes this to Phil. The man then reveals that he is from the National Railway Museum in York and speaks to Phil about the prospect of entering Thomas into as a display piece during the Great Railway Show that the museum is holding. Phil agrees. The other engines are jealous, but they are happy for their friend. Meanwhile, James has given his berth in the sheds to Daisy and insists that she keep it. James is trying to make up for his past extreme prejudice towards diesels by doing these sorts of "favors" for Daisy. The next day, Percy brings Annie and Clarabel to the station, even though Thomas is supposed to have left. Just then, a purple tank engine who looks very similar to Thomas rolls up and introduces himself as Ryan. He pulls away with the coaches, leaving Percy, Duck and Henry very impressed. Later, a man walks across the train tracks at the station to speak to Phil. He says he is a photographer from the mainland and would like to photograph Thomas for a publication. As Thomas is gone, Ryan offers to take his place in the photo. The man is talking to Ryan alone later, complaining that Phil should not have taken control of the railway, as the person who inherits the railway is supposed to be the next living relative of the previous controller. Ryan shares the man's feelings. They then introduce themselves and the man reveals himself to be Stephen Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt's grandson. Part 2 Thomas arrives in York for the Great Railway Show. Among the famous engines present are Stephenson's Rocket, Stepney from the Bluebell Railway, and the Mallard, the engine who holds the world steam speed record. Thomas quickly befriends Mallard. Thomas is parading down the demonstration line when he notices a lunch bag on the line ahead of him. He brakes hard but hits the bag, breaking a soda bottle and sending sandwiches and chips flying everywhere. His brakes are damaged, so he has to go to the workshop at the museum. At the workshop, Thomas meets Flying Scotsman, Gordon's brother. Thomas tells Scotsman how things have been on Sodor, then consoles him about Gordon's death almost a decade prior. Scotsman is not particularly hurt and tells Thomas that he must simply keep moving forward. Back on the Island of Sodor, Stephen visits Phil and introduces himself properly (although he does not reveal that he is a Hatt). He wants to work for Phil as a photographer, but Phil politely refuses. Upon further persuasion, Phil tells Stephen to take some photos over the next week and he will consider hiring him. He also adds that Thomas will be back in a few days, so he will be available if Stephen still needs a photo of him. Phil then reveals that Ryan will be sent back to the Great Northern Railway once Thomas returns. Stephen then informs Ryan of this and promises that he will buy him some time. Henry is on his way home later that day when Stephen flags him down and then tells him to reverse onto the viaduct so that he can be photographed. Stephen is fully aware that this is against railway regulations, but makes Henry do it anyway. As Henry backs onto the viaduct, Arthur approaches and crashes into him, leaving both engines badly damaged. Phil scolds Henry for not obeying rule 55, but Henry tries to explain that there was a man who flagged him down. However, Stephen is nowhere to be seen. That night, Robert calls Phil and asks him whether he has checked the drawer in his office since they last spoke. Phil checks the drawer again and makes a shocking discovery and tells Robert he will call him back. Part 3 Farmer McColl checks on his sheep, only to find one of them missing. Meanwhile, after having to convince Percy to do extra work, Phil is sitting in his office filing paperwork. Stephen enters and continuously asks if he can work as Phil's assistant. Phil reluctantly agrees in order to get Stephen to stop annoying him. Ryan arrives at Tidmouth Sheds that evening and enters Thomas's shed, to the discomfort of the other engines. They begin to warm up to him once he begins flattering them. The next morning, Phil is leaving to tell the engines their jobs. Stephen insists that he should do it instead so that Phil can focus on more important things. Phil reluctantly agrees. At the shed, Stephen tells the engines that they should view him as not "some stuffy controller", but rather as their friend. He continues giving the engines their jobs every day and they begin to see less and less of Phil. Jenny Packard, the co-owner of the Packard and Sons Logging Railway in Ireland, visits Phil one day and asks for permission to use the woods around the Skarloey Railway as a source of lumber. Later, while scouting the area, she encounters four people who suggest that she should reopen the old Skarloey Railway mine. They say that since it collapsed in 1945, there has been no source of coal on Sodor and it has had to be imported for the past 9 years. They say that if she reopens the mine, she will have a total monopoly over Sodor's coal supply. The four suspicious individuals say that they can be trusted because they worked in the mine before it collapsed. Thomas returns from York, only to find Ryan in his spot. As a result, he has to spend the night with Victor at the Steamworks. That evening, Phil is in an abandoned work shed when he has the police bring a prisoner from the mainland to him. Phil says he has made some discoveries that deserve an explanation and wants to ask the prisoner for answers. The prisoner is then revealed to be Rudolf Diesel, who was arrested for destruction of property and attempted murder in 1945. Part 4 Ryan and Stephen arrive at the work shed, where Stephen eavesdrops on Phil speaking to Rudolf Diesel. Phil shows Diesel a set of blueprints he discovered in his office, and Diesel reveals that he drew them. However, he does not want to say anymore, as he wants to return to prison where he thinks he belongs. Phil is confused as to why Diesel drew them, given his history with steam engines. After Phil shows Diesel the photo he found of Meisner and the unidentified man, Diesel reveals that he was the man who was cut out of the picture. He also says his motivations during the summer of 1945 were not because he wanted to replace steam, but rather because steam replaced him. Diesel says that he and Meisner came to Sodor in 1891 looking to build a railway. They made the agreement that he would supply the locomotives, while Meisner would fund the project. They then met a third party: Sir Nigel Gresley, a locomotive designer for the LNER. Gresley wanted to use steam engines instead of diesels, which Diesel opposed to. One night, Gresley said he would pay for half the project if Diesel was fired. Meisner agreed, but did not tell Diesel. Diesel then went his own way and created his own project as a compromise between his and Gresley's ideals: a steam-diesel hybrid locomotive. He then found he had been fired, forcing him to watch as Sodor became a steam railway. Sodor grew and Diesel was left behind. He faked his own death to make his inventions more valuable, but this did not work. After Meisner disappeared, he thought he would have a better chance with Sir Topham Hatt, but he found that this was not the case. Diesel wants to return to the prison, but Phil wants him to help build the hybrid locomotive. Diesel reluctantly agrees. Stephen has heard everything and goes wandering into the woods. There, he finds the four people who approached Jenny Packard earlier: Don, Angela, Griffin, and Mason, all cultists calling their cult "the order of Cas-ny-Hawin". They notice him and grab him. The apparent leader, Angela, begins educating him about the "Dark One", a god who they worship. They believe that the Dark One will return to the earth and cleanse it of all of its impurities and that the only way to be saved is to seek shelter under stone. Stephen fears they will sacrifice him, but they then reveal that they sacrifice lambs, not humans. They then reveal to him that they possess a large number of illegal weapons and tell him that he must now join the cult, otherwise they cannot keep him alive without risking him telling the authorities. Stephen agrees on one condition: they need to do him a favor. The next morning, Jenny is having her construction vehicles excavate the old mine when one of the old miners, Nigel Rickety, asks what she is doing. She says it was the idea of the cultists, who have told her they used to work in the mine. Nigel does not recognize them, which raises Jenny's suspicions. Meanwhile, Phil and Diesel begin constructing the engine, while Stephen begins altering the timetables to give Ryan all of Thomas' trains. Thomas is left doing odd jobs, such as collecting fish and delivering flour. That evening, the engines of the Skarloey Railway hear a ghostly sound in the woods. Meanwhile, the cultists make their way over to Phil and Diesel's work shed as the ghost of Proteus watches. Once it gets late, Phil figures that it will only take one more night to finish the engine and decides to call it a night. When they are gone, Stephen and the cultists enter and spread their weapons everywhere in the workshop and leave the plans for a nuclear bomb on wheels, thus making it look like Phil has been creating a doomsday device. In the morning, Stephen runs to the sheds, horrified at Phil's apparent actions. After being questioned by the police, Phil is taken to prison on the mainland, leaving Stephen as the new controller of the railway. Meanwhile, Ryan has effectively taken over Thomas' branch line and is extremely rude to Thomas about it. Stephen is glad that Sodor finally belongs to a Hatt again and sets to work. In a post-credits flashback, William Meisner is sitting in his office when he is visited by the ghost of Proteus. Proteus possesses him to write a scroll about the "Dark One", which also happens to be the scroll read by Angela to the Order of Cas-ny-Hawin. Part 5 Late at night, the cultists sneak into McColl's field, intent on stealing a sheep to sacrifice. When Farmer McColl hears them, they let the sheep go and run off. The next morning, James is due to leave the station, but he insists on letting Daisy leave instead. Daisy tells him that he is the one who is supposed to leave, which leaves James slightly embarrassed. Daisy observes that as kind as he is, he seems a bit jumpy around diesels. Meanwhile, Stephen finds himself overwhelmed at the amount of work he has as the controller of the railway. Thomas finds it equally difficult to deal with the new conditions. He voices his concerns to Skarloey about being replaced by Ryan. Skarloey tells him that he had similar concerns when Duncan first arrived, and assures him that everything will work out in the end. That night, the cultists are gathering for their weekly seance and voice their regret to the Dark One that they were unable to obtain a lamb to sacrifice. This prompts a huge vibration in the ground, leading Don to conclude that the Dark One is growing impatient and deciding that they must move on to "phase 2." In the morning, Stephen arrives at the sheds and informs the engines that he will have to sell off one of them. He has not decided who it will be, but says that it will ultimately be whoever does the least work. Jenny enters the mine shaft and finds the cultists along with Bertram, who was trapped in the mine when it caved in in 1945. Jenny is confused as to what the cultists have been doing. They explain that they transformed the mine into a bunker. Infuriated, Jenny fires all of them and orders them to leave. This prompts the cultists to resort to "plan B" and Mason knocks her unconscious with a shovel. Later, Thomas is working when Stephen approaches him. Stephen has decided that he will be selling Thomas and that he will be leaving Sodor for another railway in a few days. As he is shipped off, Stephen snaps a photo as a reminder of this event. That afternoon, Percy is sitting in his shed, still upset about Thomas being sent away, when Ryan rolls up next to him awkwardly. That night, Skarloey rolls up next to Sir Handel and tells him that he seems upset, and asks him what the matter is. At the same time, Scruff asks the same to James. Sir Handel eyes the ghost of Proteus while James looks at the bronze statue of Diesel. In unison, James and Sir Handel both lie that everything is fine. The cultists are in the mine, with Jenny tied up and being held hostage. They then bring in the doomsday device that they had previously framed Phil for creating. In a post-credits flashback, Meisner is being visited by his nephew Wilbert. Meisner wants to send Wilbert off to bed, but Wilbert convinces him to make him one more cup of tea before bed. After Meisner leaves, Proteus's ghost visits him. Wilbert begins to feel sick and then Proteus possesses him. While possessed, Wilbert writes down the line "Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel and never came out again." Wilbert then faints as Henry (the engine the manuscript is referring to) passes by and Proteus vanishes. Meisner finds him, unaware of the events that have just transpired. Part 6 Ben is sitting alone when Fergus comes to see him, asking if he is ready to cause some mischief. To his dismay, Ben has given up on trying to make Fergus a troublemaker, saying he is too "good and pure". Fergus then leaves to collect some goods from the transfer yards. However, he is not allowed to leave until he is given the go-ahead. Peter Sam tells him that nobody usually waits for the go-ahead to leave. Fergus says that doing so would be breaking the rules, but after realizing this, he decides to do it anyway so that he can prove to Ben that he is capable of being a troublemaker. As he exits the other end of the tunnel, he accidentally pushes a lone fuel tanker onto the three-way set of points. Paxton then comes up to the points and accidentally pushes a train of trucks into Fergus's truck and the fuel tanker, causing a derailment. Scruff then comes towards the wreck from the other direction and crashes into it, causing the fuel truck to go up in flames. Ben has to disclaim to BoCo that he did not teach that ''to Fergus. On his way back to the US a few days later, Robert comes back to Sodor to visit Phil. He sees Ryan at the station and, confusing him for Thomas, compliments his new coat of paint, infuriating Ryan. Entering Phil's office, Robert finds Stephen instead, who tells him that Phil built a doomsday device and is now in prison on the mainland. Robert bails Phil out and hears everything on the car ride back to Sodor. Robert then stops to call his sister Michelle and tell her that he is going to be gone longer than anticipated. Meanwhile, Stephen is relaxing in the office when he remembers that the cultists are planning a mass genocide, causing him to panic. Robert and Phil visit the Packard and Sons Logging Railway in Ireland, where Robert says he has an old friend who can help them. The friend is Lewis Packard, the owner of the railway. Robert explains to Lewis that Phil is the owner of the Sodor railways, prompting Lewis to mention that Sodor is where his wife Jenny disappeared recently. Phil then explains the recent events, so Lewis decides that they all have a reason to return to Sodor. To Phil's surprise, Thomas then arrives, explaining that Stephen sold him to the logging railway. He is not happy to be stuck with Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, and begs Phil to take him back. Lewis then adds that he can arrange to transport an engine. Stephen returns to the cultists' meeting place, only to find it abandoned. He then goes to the mine, where he is horrified to find Jenny tied up. The cultists show him their doomsday device and Stephen implores them to not go through with the plan. Seeing him as a threat, the cultists resort to "plan B" again. In a post-credits flashback, Meisner wakes up in his office and is dismayed to find that he has written another copy of the scroll about the Dark One. One of his assistants then informs him that he now has to sheet up Duke so that he can finish shutting down the Mid-Sodor Railway. As he is finishing sheeting up the old engine, he leaves the scrolls nearby. Some years later, the roof to Duke's shed caves in and a young Don falls in. He finds one of the scrolls, prompting him to start the Order of Cas-ny-Hawin, where he is eventually joined by Angela. '''Part 7' The cultists are making the final plans for their mass genocide as Bertram, Stephen, and Jenny are forced to watch. As Thomas, Phil, Lewis, and Robert return to Sodor, they are greeted by Oliver and Toad. Meanwhile, the Sodor Day celebrations are about to begin at Maron Park, but everyone is still waiting for Stephen. In the mine, Angela orders Griffin and Mason to leave the hostages at the entrance to the mine and then take the doomsday device to the park and activate it. Phil, Robert, and Lewis enter Phil's office, only to find it empty. They then hear screams of terror in the streets, prompting them to investigate. They find Griffin and Mason in the park, holding all of the Sodor Day celebrators at gunpoint. Robert shows his military badge and then begins interrogating Griffin and Mason. He is unable to get any answers as Griffin puts a gun to his head. Robert then asks them what exactly they are doing. Phil then quietly sneaks off to his office so he can call the police. The British police chief arrives soon after and tells Mason and Griffin that if they persist, they will be met with the full extent of the law. Meanwhile, at the docks, James leaves with a goods train while Thomas spots Phil running back to the park. Back at the park, the police continue to threaten Mason and Griffin. Griffin activates the device and then kills himself. Mason then hijacks Ryan and runs off. This prompts Phil to jump into Thomas's cab and chase after Ryan. James has to brake to avoid hitting Thomas, which causes him to derail and crash right into Maron Park, disabling the weapon. After Thomas catches up to Ryan, he couples up to him. Phil slams on Thomas's brakes while Ryan's wheels continue to spin at top speed, slowly dragging Thomas behind him. Phil jumps out of Thomas's cab and into Ryan's. He throws Mason out of the cab and puts on Ryan's brakes. Phil and Mason then resort to fisticuffs, but Mason pulls out a knife and leaves a huge scar on Phil's forehead. Phil tries to back away but trips, nearly allowing Mason to shoot him. Mason is only stopped when he is shot in the leg by a policeman, as the police have just been brought to the scene of the accident by Arthur. The police begin asking Phil what has transpired, only for Stephen to hobble over, still tied up. Phil decides that perhaps Stephen is a better person to interrogate. After being untied, Stephen snaps and tells Phil that the railway should belong to him, the last living member of the Hatt family. Phil then tells Stephen that they need to talk. Meanwhile, Mason is taken away, saying he envisions a "cataclysmic event" in the future. Nigel Rickety then finds Jenny tied up and tries to woo her, but is stopped by Lewis, who then unties Jenny. Ryan then apologizes to Thomas for his actions and the two make amends. In the mine, Angela and Don are sure the weapon must have been activated by now. They then begin to read the prophecy again. The ghost of Proteus then appears and reveals that he is in fact the Dark One. He says that he will fulfill the prophecy, at which point the mine begins to collapse. Angela and Don are horrified. Don implores Angela to seek shelter before he is crushed to death by falling rocks. Angela panics before she too is hit by falling rocks. As she dies, she has a series of flashbacks about the formation of the Order of Cas-ny-Hawin. Phil tells Stephen that the man he thinks of as his father, Charles Hatt, was murdered out of jealousy by his actual father, Simon Johnson. Stephen's mother and Simon conceived Stephen just before she met Charles and left Simon in favor of Charles. Stephen is horrified to learn that his real father was the Sudrian Psycho. As such, he was not the next in line to take over the railway, meaning he had no justification for the numerous things he did. Phil promises that he will press the most severe charges possible as Stephen is taken away by the police. The news reports that the Skarloey Railway mine has collapsed and that two bodies have been found, while an engine has been found badly damaged. As the mess at the park is cleaned up, Michelle arrives, having been concerned by Robert's previous call. Phil and Michelle are both somewhat infatuated with each other. Eventually, Bertram returns to the Skarloey Railway. He informs them that while he was stuck in the mine, he encountered a ghost engine. Sir Handel is surprised by this and reveals that the same engine has been haunting him for years. He concludes that the ghost engine wants a favor. Meanwhile, Phil and Diesel finish the new hybrid engine. They unveil it after a test run. Diesel asks Phil to name the engine "William". Robert, Phil, and Diesel are all then photographed with the new engine. As soon as the photograph is taken, the engine gains a face. That evening, James decides to stop being so overly nice to Daisy. Ryan comes to the shed and Thomas tells the other engines to make him feel welcome. Shortly after William's completion, Rudolf Diesel returns to prison, where he dies peacefully just 3 days later. Robert and Michelle return to America. Mason is submitted into a psychiatric ward. Phil ultimately does not press as severe charges as he threatened to, and Stephen receives five years in prison. And after negotiating with the directer of the Great Northern Railway, Phil is able to purchase Ryan for a small fee. Ryan is put on Thomas's branch line, where they share Annie and Clarabel. Finally, Sir Handel tells Phil about Proteus. Proteus's remains, which had been previously been removed from their resting place, are put back where they were found. After this is done, the hauntings stop at last. Characters * Thomas * Ryan * Henry * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Ben * Fergus * Scruff * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand * Mallard * Flying Scotsman * Daisy * Paxton * Mavis * BoCo * Den * Dart * Toad * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Madge * Bulgy * Cranky * Phil Aardman * Robert Stewart * Michelle Stewart * Jenny Packard * Lewis Packard * Stephen Hatt * Rudolf Diesel (death) * William Meisner (flashback scenes) * Don Meisner (death) * Wilbert Meisner * Angela (death) * Griffin (death) * Mason Applewhite * Nigel * British Chief of Police * William (does not speak) * Arthur (does not speak) * Stephenson's Rocket (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season Finales